


The Opera

by disgruntledchowchow



Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [8]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: Going to the opera alone is no fun, but sex in an alcove is always welcome.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Opera

Daphne sat in the Hastings box at the opera, and leaned back into the chair, slouching to try and hide the irritation she felt and was sure was showing on her face. There was nothing wrong with the opera per se, it was just that when Simon had asked her if she wanted to attend the opera tonight, she had expected him to join her. If not for the carriage ride there, at least for the performance. But alas, here she sat, all alone. 

Honestly, it was not that bad. She was not one of those ladies that always had to be surrounded by people, she was quite content in her own company, it was just that she hadn’t really had any quality time with Simon lately. It always seemed like as soon as one of them was free, the other immediately was called away to tend to something. That was why the minute she had heard Simon asked her to attend something, she jumped at the chance to spend some time with him. 

God knows she wouldn’t have chosen the opera of all places anyway to come to spend an evening alone. It was only pure coincidence that Daphne had begun to dislike the opera once the new mezzo-soprano had arrived. The new mezzo-soprano’s eyes always seemed to stray a little too often and linger a little too long on Simon even when Daphne was sitting right there. 

Daphne quickly sat up at the sound of footsteps outside her box, they seemed a little light to be Simon’s footsteps, but she could hope. It was honestly a good thing she hadn’t gotten her hopes up too high though, that way they didn’t have far to fall when it turned out it wasn’t him, it was one of the opera staff carrying a message for her. 

She smiled politely and nodded to dismiss the messenger, no doubt it was a message from Simon explaining that he was too tired and/or busy to attend the opera. She sighed and opened it, and it was just as she suspected. Given the time it would have taken for the message to travel across town, and her luck, Simon would probably already be asleep by the time she got home. 

Gathering herself, she turned back into the opera to realize the intermission had just ended and everyone was just retaking their seats. She quickly slipped out of her box, head down and taking what she knew would be the emptiest route, trying to hurry out as soon as possible. She was so focused on leaving, she barely noticed a pair of hands reach out and pull her into a hidden alcove, one around her waist and one across her mouth silencing her exclamation of shock. Just as she was preparing to bite, fight and scream her way to freedom, she recognized the warm, hard chest at her back. “Daphne…”, her name was spoken in that low drawl that always made her go soft, sent goosebumps up and down her arms and a brought forth a twisting warmth in her belly. 

He trailed his arms to ghost up and down her arms and torso, leaving a delightful burn in their wake.  
“My beautiful sweet Duchess….I’ve been neglecting you…”

He began to kiss his way down her neck, and as she tilted her head back to allow him better access, she heard a breathy, moaned “Simon”, that she distantly recognized as coming from her. 

“I have made a grave error in not worshipping you the way you deserve, let me make it up to you my Duchess…” 

He spun her in his arms and brought his lips down to meet hers in a fiery kiss. 

“Here? Now? Shouldn’t we head home?” Daphne tore her lips away from his to issue half-hearted protests. It had been far too long (like three days but still) and she wanted Simon. Badly. 

His mouth slowly curved into a smirk, dark eyes flashing…

“Ah, but do you really want to go home? Wouldn’t you rather stay here…in the darkness…my hands and mouth bringing you pleasure…with the entire ton sitting on the other side of this wall….you have to be quiet lest we get caught…but isn’t that half the fun…?”

Daphne was so caught up in his words, the scandal of doing such private things in the open where anyone could stumble upon them at any time, she didn’t even notice when Simon had bent to kneel on the floor and had hiked up her skirts, only realizing when a warm breath ghosted across the soft folds of her sex. 

“Quiet sweetheart…don’t forget…” was the last warning Daphne got before he went to task…and when he was focused she had no defence against the onslaught of pleasure he brought with each stroke, flick, and suck. He slowed his actions for a second, just enough to bring his hand up and to slip a finger inside of her before he resumed his earlier pace. Daphne fell back against the wall behind her, needing the support. After he slipped a second finger in alongside the first, she had to bring one of her hands up to cover her mouth in an attempt to muffle her frankly indecent moans as she got closer and closer before crashing over the precipice of her peak. 

As Simon slowly guided her back down to reality, he stood up and unbuttoned his pants and guided his straining length inside her. He set a punishingly hard, fast pace, intended to bring them both to completion as fast as possible, Daphne felt the exquisite pleasure of her Simon inside her, the slight pain from being thrust against the hard wall behind her, the pain and pleasure combining to send her to dizzying new heights, and if that was not enough, those feelings coupled with the edge of danger that came with such an illicit tryst was enough to send her over the edge once more.

He held still as she recovered from the aftershocks, making sure she was supported against the wall before pulling out to finish himself in a piece of cloth. As his hands sped up..he felt Daphne's hand close around his and pull them off. She dropped to her knees, eyes looking up at him, and with a smirk, she swallowed his length. Bracing himself with one hand against the wall and the other in her hair guiding her mouth along with him, he groaned loudly.

“Quiet your grace…wouldn’t want someone to discover us know would we?” Daphne pulled off him to voice before quickly returning to her task.

“Minx. Gonna be the death of me you are,” he muttered under his breath as he got closer and closer.

Daphne looked up..she could tell he was close, she took a deep breath through her nose and relaxed her throat to take him as deep as possible, and with one last suck, he came with a drawn-out moan.

Sitting back with a satisfied smirk on her face, Daphne helped return his clothes to rights before he helped her with hers. Simon quickly glanced out of the alcove, and determining that the hallway was empty he quickly pulled daphne out and the strode quickly to find the exit. They only passed one staff member, who wouldn’t meet their eyes but the Duke and Duchess were far too caught up in each other to notice.

In the carriage, Daphne straddled Simon’s lap and tipped his head back to meet her eyes.

“Next week, how about we attend the boxing match your grace? they’re plenty of room under the stands…and you know tomorrow night we could go to the Cowper’s ball, they have that poorly lit, usually empty maze in their back garden… I have been meaning to spend more to me outdoors given the warm weather…”

“I’ve created an insatiable monster is what I’ve done” Simon muttered…but he didn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so SO so much for reading, I hope you liked it —  
> if you ever wanna come yell at me about bridgerton or harry potter or criminal minds or one of my other 34 interests please comment or hmu on tumblr  
> disgruntledchowchow :)) 
> 
> also lmk what you’d like to see more of!!


End file.
